Wish Upon A Superstar
by GoatChese1001
Summary: The Void erased his memories of her leaving only a vague understanding of his strange feelings for her. When he’s on TV with his band and his song reaches her. AU, oneshot, R&R?


**Wish Upon A Superstar **_The Void erased his memories of her leaving only a vague understanding of his strange feelings for her. When he's on TV with his band and his song reaches her. AU oneshot R&R?_

Hey all of you looking at this! YES YOUUU! I'd like to say thank you for reading, even if you end up not reviewing or even reading the story. So in general, Thanks!

(Also....I do not own Card Captor Sakura...even though you already know.)

_

* * *

_

Rocking on his guitar, he was up on stage, looking ever so sexy. Hair amiss, sweat flinging off into the screaming crowd of girls who giggled whenever he tossed his hair and winked at them; His white shirt unbuttoned halfway leaving just a teasing bit for the crowd. While his black tailcoat was following him with a huge swoop whenever he turned around on the stage, and his clumpy commando boots that made the chains he wore rattle whenever he stomped around his band mates; it was him.

Sakura`s eyes widened and her head filled with questions, she had never seen a more beautiful man than him, her first love.

"Sakura, I think..." Tomoyo said unexpectedly, "That man is the most beautiful man I have ever seen!"

"Huee?" Sakura seemed alarmed blushing furiously, hugging a pillow. She was extremely surprised at her best friend.

"No, don't worry it's not Syaoran, it's him!" Tomoyo, blushing, pointed at the screen where a close-up of the drummer.

He was smiling a mysterious smirk, and laughing. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of frameless glasses that were so dark it was a wonder that he could even see. Bandages were tied around his hands, probably for effect, but nonetheless he was still playing the drums with excellent skill.

"It looks like Eriol-kun is having fun." Sakura said meekly giving a sigh of relief.

Tomoyo nodded, she still couldn't believe after catching all of the Clow Cards, that Sakura would end up so shy. Syaoran was with Sakura and after catching The Void card Syaoran took the cards side affect, and much worse than anybody thought. He forgot about Sakura completely. He moved on and became popular while Sakura was left to remember everything. Tomoyo was there to comfort her but she knew that she couldn't love Sakura like Syaoran did.

"Why did it have to happen, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her best friend quietly.

Sakura looked up and took a box out from under her seat, "It just had to...." She muttered opening the box revealing the Sakura Cards.

"How is your new card going?" Tomoyo changed the subject to a lighter topic.

Ever since the cards had been captured Sakura grew immensely stronger. With Sakura's growing strength she had gained the ability to make cards herself. It was a fun surprise, but a very strenuous one. The cards took much of Sakura's energy to make, so she only attempted to make a few cards.

Sakura picked up the card placed on top; it was of two little children, a boy and a girl. They held each others hands and appeared to be running around having fun, "Dreamer," Sakura called out the card.

Tomoyo looked at the glossy eyed sorceress. Sakura could never forget Syaoran; it was apparent from the title of the card she was holding.

The two children touched the palms of Sakura and Tomoyo, but nothing happened, "They were suppose to take you to the dream your heart desired the most," Sakura put the card back on the top of the stack, "I have to figure out some of the card glitches, this one is more troublesome than The Happy, I am sure of that."

Tomoyo and Sakura giggled at The Happy. Happy was a bunny that cheered the user up. Sakura created the card during high school when Sakura became more reclusive. The Happy did cheer the user up; however, he kept insisting that his name was Mokona.

"I have to go, Sakura, but I'll come back tomorrow after my sewing courses that my teacher keeps telling me to attend!" Tomoyo got up and waved goodbye to her friend collecting her bag, "Oh, I forgot, whenever your working on Dreamer, wear this new costume," Tomoyo pulled out a black beret and a pink turtleneck dress design with a huge black belt, "I was inspired by France, can you tell?"

Sakura blushed, "Moe, I get embarrassed wearing your outfits!"

Tomoyo smiled and left the outfit next to Sakura, "Bye now!"

Sakura waved goodbye just as Kero rounded the corner, "Sakkuuuurrrra, I'm huuungggggrrrrry!"

"There's something in the fridge…I think its pudding." Sakura replied to the mini guardian.

"Oh, ppuuuuddddinnnnngggg-chhhaannnn!"

Sakura looked at the guardian lamely, "Kero..."

Suddenly a blast of music came from the TV. A scratchy and rough voice reached Sakura's ears. It was an unusual song with an even more unusual voice singing to it, but for some reason, it was pretty and attractive.

"No one can hide those eyes,

Such a perfect disguise.

To find you, and guide your way to me

Is it in my dreams,

Or in reality?

That those emeralds of yours are close to mine?"

"Sakura...." Kero said suddenly, he saw tears trickling down her face. His foot accidentally pressed the mute button on the remote and the voice Sakura wanted to hear the most disappeared.

"Oh what? Kero I'm fine, go eat your pudding." Sakura wiped her face and turned to the screen, the band was still on, but Syaoran looked very helpless. The crowd was obviously screaming as to how he was so sensitive and sexy but Syaoran felt heavy. Sakura could see that even without the sound. Still, she picked up the remote and un-muted the TV.

"Ohohohohoho, that was the only ballad of the band; 'Emerald', and a number one hit!!! But seriously guys you boys have some serious jewelry fetish!" the announcer declared, causing an uproar of women in the crowed to faint or scream their heads off; no doubt all of the women in the crowd would be sending them emeralds and jewelry now.

Syaoran sighed, "Eriol, why are you wearing that ridiculous earring?" But the earring wasn't all that ridiculous; it was only a stud, which had a purple sapphire set in silver.

"Because a fan gave it to me and it matches my outfit." Eriol said evenly not even turning to Syaoran to talk more comfortably.

It was probably from fact that Syaoran never liked getting gifts from fan girls that caused him to say that. In fact, every time a fan girl slipped the security and came up to him he would either run away, ignore her, or call the guards and scolded them for letting "one of them" slip through.

There were some speculations as to Syaoran being gay, and frankly Syaoran didn't care because he once had a crush on the infamous Yukito.

"Did you know that 97% of our fans are not really women but cross dressers?"

"Eh...hehehehehe" Syaoran and Eriol just nervously chuckled at their keyboardist, Takashi.

"Stop lying!!!!" Their manager Chiharu shouted and hit Takashi.

"Hai, Hai." He replied with a smirk, rubbing his head from the pain.

The other two with common sense just sighed, "Why is she our manager again?" Syaoran asked chuckling nervously once again.

"Because she has been bossy since grade school." Eriol replied nonchalantly.

"Point taken; so where is our next stop?" Syaoran asked Chiharu looking over her shoulder onto the clip board she carried.

Chiharu twirled around and gave a huge smile, "Our home town!"

"Wh...wha...wh...wh...whatttt, hooeee?!?!" Sakura shouted waking up Touya and Yukito.

"You heard me, 'Emerald' is coming to town! The concert will be held at the same place where the elementary school play was," Tomoyo smirked with a evil little giggle, "ANNNNDDDDD, mom got us tickets to go see them...front....row!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!! NONONONONONONONONONNONONONONOOOO!!!" Sakura yelped and resisted the temptation; in reality she was really embarrassed.

"Now what's a college girl without a little partying?" Tomoyo insisted leaning on Yukito who was rubbing his eyes.

"I am that college girl!!!" Sakura protested folding her arms.

"What are you two taking `bout?" Touya asked yawning.

"Sakura doesn't want to see Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, Takashi-kun, or Chiharu-chan!" Tomoyo said.

"Ah, that chibi? Sakura finally got some common sense!" Touya sneered, laughing.

"I..I..I..It`s not that I don't want to go, its just that he wont remember me at all!"

"You don't know if he got his memory back, he could have regained it through something." Yukito said.

Sakura gave a sad smile, "Thanks, Yukito-kun, you always had my back!"

"Oi, oi, now don't go running off with my kid sister, Yuki!" Touya leaned on Yukito`s shoulder.

"She's nice but Touya is the best." Yukito said poking Touya`s face.

Touya responded by nipping Yukito's ear playfully suggesting something.

"Er..." Sakura and Tomoyo dashed out of the room too embarrassed to see yaoi in the making.

The two managed to escape the two men and proceed to take one of Tomoyo's limos to her house.

If it was the only thing Tomoyo could do, she would be extremely content with dressing up Sakura in her designs. Tomoyo had convinced Sakura to wear something she made to the concert, "Well come on out Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted, smiling.

"I'm too embarrassed!"

"Come on," Tomoyo pressed a button on a remote to open her closet door, "You should know by now, that I have remotes for everything!"

Sakura was dressed in a mini skirt with black suspenders and a shoulder sleeved blouse, "I look like...a go-go dancer..." Sakura muttered.

"You don't like it?!"

"No, no, it's just...not me."

"It's totally you! You would wear it for Syaoran wouldn't you?" Tomoyo was a sneak and smirked holding up a video camera.

"N..no! Even for that stupid guy…why would I wear this?!" Sakura looked down at her huge pumps.

"Boo, Sakura-chan`s such a party pooper!"

Sakura sighed, "Fine, I will wear this for you, I won't like it, but I will!"

"Yay, I knew Sakura wouldn't let me down," Tomoyo forgot about the camera and hugged Sakura real tight, "I'm doing this for you." Tomoyo whispered.

"I know," Sakura hugged back smiling, "Thank you; but you shouldn't worry about my love problems."

Tomoyo's eyes watered a little, "Um…Sakura…being selfish for just a minute…about Eriol…" Tomoyo stopped and shook her head, "I heard he likes older women...and that he's going out with Mizuki-Sensei."

Sakura looked confused, "Our old math teacher?" Tomoyo nodded and leaned into Sakura`s chest.

"Maybe if my chest was big like yours!" Tomoyo sniffled.

"Hoeeee, no, if someone likes you it shouldn't be for your...assets..." Sakura tried to comfort her.

"Thank you Sakura...You know, I thought my strongest feelings were for you." Sakura tried not to make a funny face from that comment, "I did like you, sorry to alarm you. Its more like a sister bond now; but recently I've sorted things out and I think I really like Eriol." Sakura nodded trying to understand her friend's complex feelings and petted Tomoyo`s long ebony hair.

Sakura giggled, "It's nice being the one to comfort you now, instead of me leaning on you for support."

Tomoyo cleared her head and grinned, "Let's take `em by storm!" She threw her hand in the air.

"YOSHI!!!" Sakura joined leaping up.

Dread could literally be seen coming out of Syaoran`s head, "I see your dreading something." Eriol said with his same nonchalant expression.

"YES, I am dreading being back; I lost important memories here!!!" Syaoran pulled on his spiked hair.

Eriol opened his eyes, "You know, I can tell you all about what happened, the offer still stands."

"No, I can't trust you; besides I would rather find the truth out myself."

Eriol closed his eyes and shrugged, "Fine, but it's almost showtime!"

Syaoran groaned and dragged his guitar behind him to the stage where Takashi and Chiharu were talking, "-But all of Tomoeda has been replaced with aliens, I read it in the paper!"

"Oh my Jesus, will you ever stop telling these lies?" Chiharu slammed Takashi into his keyboard, "Look just play the damn show, I want to say hi to all of our old friends after."

Syaoran and Takashi groaned while Eriol smiled, but they all walked onto the stage where lights blinded them with flashes and spotlights.

Sakura and Tomoyo were standing right in front of the band, eyes wide and hearts pounding with anticipation. The feeling of the rushing crowd was a new experience to Sakura and the fact that she could see the man she loved for all those years right in front of her made the experience even more enticing.

Syaoran turned to the microphone and looked into the crowed, "Welcome everyone, were glad you came. You'll never believe this but, we used to live in this old town, so lets give you an extra special performance, `kay?" Syaoran shouted smirking with a mischievous glint.

The crowed screamed with delight, and agreement jumping up and down.

Sakura stood there as the first song went by, everyone was jumping, even Tomoyo who was trying to get their attention, but from the looks of it, it was to be doomed.

The concert went by fast, both sides of the stage's hearts were pounding with excitement, "Moe, too bad I didn't get backstage passes, and then we were sure to meet them!" Tomoyo booed puffing up her cheeks.

Sakura shrugged she somehow knew it would have come to that. She couldn't say she wasn't disappointed but she did expect the dreary outcome of it all. After all, the unrequited feelings she held would disappear one day. The immaturity she had in love would one day disappear, and she would become a fine woman. Maybe then she could meet her first love head on and ask if he ever remembered her apart from being just the shy teen in school.

Just then a tall woman with high heels and two long braids walked onto the stage, "Hey, hey, hey this is band manager, Chiharu! Remember how Syaoran said you'd get and extra special treat? Well...holy shit! If it isn't Tomoyo and Sakura!" Chiharu saw the two women but stopped at her blunder, "Uh, sorry, I mean 'Emerald' will be singing an extra song, the hit song; 'Emerald Eyes'!"

The band came back on stage and waved to the crowed that was very pleased with their gift.

Syaoran came back up to the microphone, smiled a bit, and started to strum his guitar,

"No one can hide those eyes,

Such a perfect disguise.

To find you, and guide your way to me-"

"Hey don't you think Syaoran`s cool?" Tomoyo questioned Sakura whom she was filming.

Sakura`s eyes were glued to the figure of her one and only Syaoran.

Tomoyo sighed looking at Eriol with his mysterious smirk, "Well at least our friends might have a happy ending, right?"

"-Is it in my dreams?

Or in reality

That those emeralds of yours are close to mine?

But how can I tell

How do I know?

Can you tell me where you are?

So my disguise can fade away

Oh, this facade

This burning in my heart

Tell me

I'm fading away now

Tell me

I'm not long to stay now

Tell me-"

Sakura watched on. The lyrics, they were so cliché, and dripping with cheese, and unfit for such a hardcore band, but they stung her because she realized that Syaoran didn't regain his memories. "Why else…" she muttered, "would he be singing like he's searching for me?"

"-I'm fading away

Because you're in my dreams, always

And in reality, never

But I still see those eyes

Because no one can hide them,

They're such a perfect disguise

To find you and your emerald eyes"

Emerald finished their song with a wave of sympathy screeches from the crowd. Even though there was cheering Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault that he hated 'Emerald Eyes' with a passion. He didn't know what spurred him to write such a song, even other people knew why he would scowl and deny it. The truth of the matter was Syaoran wrote the song because of one of his afternoon daydreams.

Syaoran was sitting alone after working a big shift at his dead-end job and was bored. The only thing for a bored young man to do would be to daydream. It started out with a slight mist over his vision. He saw her short brown hair flutter in the wind. As she turned around the only thing that he saw was her eyes. A subtle force that looked so sad. They were the color of emeralds. Before he could further inquire about the girl he snapped out of his daydream.

He had realized that the girl in his daydream was none other than the shy girl he knew in high school.

It was the last day of high school and Syaoran was a senior. His buddies were roughhousing and playing around when underneath the sakura trees when a girl appeared.

"Oi, oi, this girly wants ta talk with cha, Syyyaaaoraan-kuuun," One of his blunter and stupider friends taunted with a girly whine while pushing a dainty thing in front of him.

"Um….sorry…" The girl muttered.

Syaoran was considerably taller and could only see the top of her head since she was looking down at her shoes, "Well, what do you need?"

The girl looked up. Syaoran knew the girl. She was in all of his classes since elementary school. She never really talked and was always with that Tomoyo person. Syaoran had talked to her only if he had to but she was so strange to him that he figured she didn't like him.

"D…Do, you remember me?" The girl's eyes were piercing through his in a strange way.

Syaoran didn't know how to respond to such a strange question, "Um…yeaaahhh…you're that Sakura Kinomoto, right?"

Her eyes looked disheartened and glazed, "Oh…um, yeah…" She looked down, then quickly back up, "SA-KU-RA KI-NO-MO-TO?"

"Pff-," Syaoran covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing as he blushed a little, "Y-yeah, Sa-ku-ra. You're kind of cute like that,"

Sakura smirked a little, "Um…Syaoran-kun, I need to tell you something…"

Syaoran was being pulled back by his buddies, "Ack!!! Stop, she's trying to tell me something!"

"Whatever it is, its probably not important!" One of his friends shouted.

"Arg," Syaoran struggled to keep his footing, "Sorry Sakura, bye-bye," he winked and waved goodbye to the dejected girl beneath the sakura trees.

"Yeah…it wasn't important…" She muttered.

The whole scene flashed before his eyes up on the stage, "Damn it," He thought. The memory of her always appeared every time he sang the song. Her eyes that seemed to search for something; that longed for something. It was the way she seemed so helpless that caused him to wonder. Why was she the one to occupy his mind?

Tomoyo saw Sakura's pained face and something stirred within her, "Sakura really love Syaoran! She didn't deserve to lose her lover and Syaoran didn't deserve to lose his love!" Tomoyo thought while grinding her teeth. She was steaming and ready to kill. Her teeth could have broke and shattered and Tomoyo wouldn't have cared. There was something Tomoyo had to do. She had to help Sakura, her one and only Sakura.

"SYAORAN-KUN, STOP!!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted forgetting about her humble demeanor and jumped over the fan barricade, through the security, and took hold of the chain on Syaoran's boots.

"W-what?" Syaoran looked down mystified with confusion.

"T-TOMOYO!" Chiharu exclaimed and ran onto the stage.

Tomoyo blushed seeing the crowd hushed and speechless, "Um…err….well…"

"Ah, if it isn't Tomoyo-chan," Eriol stepped up to Tomoyo with a gentleman's bow and helped her up, "This girl here is a good friend to us, everybody say hi to Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo stayed silent and dark. She couldn't believe he saved her. It was probably because he had some sick and twisted plan, but the wonderful feeling she had inside her was already conveyed through her deep blush.

The audience burst with a sigh of relief, anger, and jealousy. Along with the crowd, Sakura stood dazed and confused as to Tomoyo's outburst, "T-Tomoyo?" Sakura said meekly.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo leaped of the stage to pull Sakura out.

Syaoran's vision connected with Sakura's, "Her!" He thought, and stood flabbergasted and stiff.

"What are you doing, Tomoyo?" Sakura pleaded.

Her heart pounded faster with each step she took towards Syaoran. Things weren't the same anymore. Sakura feared so many things that got in between her and her love, "Syaoran loves the social and helpful old me…" she thought, "Not the shy and worrisome person I am now!"

Tomoyo let go of Sakura's wrist making Sakura fall into the arms of the one and only Syaoran.

Realizing this Sakura started to apologize and jump out of his arms before the fans got testy, "I-I…I am…r-really sorry!"

Syaoran was still speechless but his body took control and picked Sakura up and took her offstage.

"S-Sakura!" Tomoyo became stunned.

Eriol went towards Tomoyo, "You see," He started with his customary smile, "Syaoran has this link with Sakura. It is a connection of the souls, if you will. With this connection this was bound to happen."

Tomoyo stood shocked, confused, and angry, "Somehow…I get the feeling that Eriol-kun planned this out."

Eriol laughed, "Well, well, why would I do such a thing?"

Tomoyo became snippy, "You would do a LOT of things,"

Eriol, still amused, replied, "-And what things, might I ask?"

"Heh, well…I know you would do anything to entertain yourself,"

"That's not true," he stated with a smirk.

Tomoyo held herself like a lady would but completely ignored Eriol and walked offstage with Chiharu.

She knew that she was acting like a scorned lover, but Eriol pissed her off with his nonchalant attitude and his slight air of superiority that came off with his all knowing-ness.

Eriol followed and caught up with Tomoyo, "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Tomoyo stared at him, "It's something you probably already know, since, you are quite insightful."

"-But I would love to hear it from you," Eriol smirked.

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed, "I don't think I should, since I know the outcome of such a thing,"

"What is the percentage, you say?"

"About one hundred."

"That much?" Eriol sounded surprised, "Are you sure?"

"I am pretty insightful myself, Mr. Hiiragizawa, and so, I am positive."

Eriol smirked, "Then, allow me to add an independent variable," Tomoyo knew he had a curveball, "That would be: I am not dating Kaho…anymore."

"I'm not surprised," Tomoyo hid her excitement through the annoying feeling that came with Eriol's nonchalant attitude, "What was the age difference again? Twenty years or so? She would probably be dust when you are in your prime!"

"Such harsh words Ms. Daidoji,"

"While harsh, they are true." Tomoyo stated bluntly.

Tomoyo's words earned her a credulous laugh and smirk from Eriol.

Sakura was let down as soon as Syaoran closed his dressing room door.

Sakura had no idea what to do and Syaoran just stood there asking himself why he did that.

"A…ano…" Sakura spoke up after a while.

"Huh…?" Syaoran looked towards Sakura whom was sitting on the couch, "…Yes?"

"Um…what did you want?" Sakura asked afraid of her new surroundings.

Syaoran ruffled his hair in frustration, "YOU!" He took big strides to stand in front of her, "You are that girl!"

Sakura was speechless. She didn't know what to say after all the years, "…M-maybe…"

"NO!" Syaoran shouted once more, "I am SURE of it! Those eyes!" He looked at her intensely, "They were my inspiration!"

"-What for?" Sakura glared at him finally.

Syaoran saw the disbelief in the girl's eyes. They stung him as he tried to figure out what she meant, "What do you mean?"

Sakura's chest was burning up. She felt sick and her words felt like poison but she knew they were true, "That is the feeling of pity, Mr. Li,"

Something went terribly wrong. They hope vanished from Syaoran's eyes and sorrow filled them full. Why was she rejecting him so blatantly? Was he under the wrong impression? For so many years he was searching only to find his hopes so bitterly smashed.

"You're feeling pity right now." Sakura said, "When I was younger I was always such an aloof child so it would seem that I influenced you somehow."

"No…this is….horribly wrong!" Syaoran glared intensely at Sakura with his amber colored eyes, "That time…a long time ago underneath the cherry blossom trees…what did you want to say to me then?"

"What do you want me to say? Are you expecting any one string of words?" Sakura fiddled with the hem of her skirt looking quite apathetic to Syaoran's pressing situation.

"No! I'm expecting to hear what you wanted to say?! It's obvious that I am forgetting something here."

Those words reached Sakura. The whole situation had built up and it had rushed at her so quickly that she choked. All those years she had been searching for any recognition from him and here she found it. He was attracted to her by some strange force and yet she found it unbelievable, unbearable. Her head fell shielding her face with her hair. Her eyes gushed and fell with a rhythmic pitter patter on her shirt.

"I'm going to be bold; something I haven't been in quite a long time, Sa-ku-ra Ki-no-mo-to," Syaroan looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed, "I don't know how or why…but since that day under the cherry trees I knew I forgot something…and I knew I forgot you. And perhaps your eyes triggered something but I am sure I love you."

Sakura started to sob and shiver. Her eyes were pouring water She didn't know how to respond to such words, "Y-you d-don't e-even k-know m-me,"

Syaoran looked desperate and fed up, "-BUT I DO! I know I do! I just can't remember…you…"

Sakura looked at his seriousness through her watery eyes, "I-I'm sorry…but I can't just tell you what happened."

Syaroan shook his head, "I don't care about that…" He ruffled his hair in frustration, "I just want to get to know you."

Sakura smiled and gave a small laugh, "This is crazy!"

"What is?"

"This situation," Sakura wiped her face, "It really is something…"

Syaoran saw that she had a melancholic smile on her face. He didn't know how to handle a girl. In fact he was quite new to love. He bent down and grasped her small hands in his, "Sakura…please go out with me for one day…if…if I can't remember you then you can do whatever you want."

There was hesitation within Sakura. A part of her screamed at her to say yes with all of her might. Yet, another part of her said that there was no hope. He was tricking her and there was so much time lost after all of those years that she couldn't relate to him at all. She decided that if he answered her question for her she would say yes, "Then, what is your favorite band?"

Syaoran looked frazzled, "W-what?"

"Your favorite band, what is it?"

"Erm….it's embarrassing…"

"Why? What is it?"

"A-"

"Yes?"

"Arashfjdldf…." He mumbled.

"DID YOU JUST SAY ARASHI?!" Sakura guessed while she gasped and giggled profusely.

"I told you not to laugh! I have an image to keep!!" Syaroan was blushing.

Sakura sighed, she was wrong about her assumption. It seemed like they could get along like old times. Syaoran had not changed, "I love Arashi…." She looked at Syaoran with a pause, "I'll go with you."

"R-REALLY?!" Syaroan grinned with laughter in his face with a hint of disbelief, "Incredible."

So they exchanged contact information and went out to find Tomoyo very out of character and pretty close to punching Eriol in the face. Amidst Syaroan's and Sakura's glee Tomoyo found Eriol's nature to be obtrusive to her. It's not like she didn't love the guy but when he knew it himself it got annoying when he wanted her to admit it.

"T-Tomoyo!" Sakura realized that Tomoyo was not acting right since after the show, "Are you feeling right?"

"Ah…Sakura-chan! I'm fine I'm fine, but the main question is are you alright?"

Sakura smiled, "Perfectly okay!"

"That's wonderful! Um…would it be okay if we left now…Sakura?" Tomoyo sneakily asked.

"Um…sure." Sakura looked to Syaoran and was about to wave goodbye but the awkwardness was coming on at full speed. She turned around blushing and started walking away.

"Sakura…" Syaoran caught up to her. He turned her around and gave her a small kiss, "Bye-bye."

Sakura blushed again as the thoughts of how he tasted and smelled –like a small child would- of candy rushed into her head. "It was a small, tiny peck…" She thought trying to calm herself. As Syaoran smirked and walked away he heard Sakura quietly say, "Bye-bye."

Two days passed and Sakura and Syaoran talked on the phone nonstop. Touya was going to kill Syaoran when he heard that their love sparked up again but Yukito stopped him. Sakura just couldn't believe everything was somewhat normal again. Of course she wasn't the old popular and talkative Sakura but hearing Syaoran's voice made her want to talk all day. It was the day of their date and Sakura was having a hard time gathering her courage.

Tomoyo appeared at Sakura's house and decided to give Sakura a boost of confidence by dressing her up, "You need to look sexy!" She kept pressing.

Sakura refused to wear anything like that since they were going to the theme park around the corner but Tomoyo found her ways.

"What about this?" Tomoyo pulled out a black turtleneck with a plaid skirt, some black tights and some chunky black shoes from her bag of clothing.

"Um…that seems reasonable…" Sakura said sensing that nothing was wrong with the attire.

When she put it on the Turtleneck was too tight showing off everything and anything and the skirt was a bit short and it had a small slit on the side.

"Y-you expect me to wear this?!" Sakura hissed.

"Well yes," Tomoyo gave an innocent giggle, "Since he's already here."

Sakura blushed when she answered the door. Syaoran was dressed in his normal dark attire to go with his "rebel  
image". He looked at her and she knew that he was assessing her outfit. He didn't say anything to her much to her surprise. But he was silently pleased with Tomoyo's pick of clothing.

Their trip was just a short walk away. Having everything in a walking distance was convenient for the two. It was the start of a fun day for them. They were excited and chatted about everything and everything, catching up and laughing about the days after the void.

"Remember that one time in the lab how you made the chemicals blow up in your face?" Sakura laughed.

Syoran sulked giving an excuse, "It was such an easy experiment though!! I thought I had it right the first time…"

They walked for a bit more when Syoran took up Sakura's hand nonchalantly and started swinging their arms, "W-what are you doing?" Sakura blushed as she muttered some incoherent thing.

"I'm holding your hand; remember we're on a date?!"

Sakura knew it but the whole thing had not caught up to her yet. She was excited, nervous, and any other number of feelings all balled into one. It was the first time she had seen Syaoran after the dressing room fiasco. But something was unsettling about their date and she wanted to know what, "Syaoran….why did you want to take me to the theme park?"

"-Because it's fun isn't it?" Syaoran gleefully smiled.

Sakura gave a weak smile back but knew there was something drawing Syaroan to the park. It was the same park that The Void card once was. The card could be found in Sakura's deck at the time but back then she had a hard time transforming the card into her own way back when she was little. It had left her physically and mentally exhausted. Just before she fainted she saw Syaoran's eyes go blank and then cold. He went limp and reminded Sakura of a porcelain doll. Syaoran wasn't the same and even when Sakura was about to faint she knew that. The tears poured down her cheeks as she finally fainted.

Being at the park reminded her of that time so much she could barely stand it. Still, she put on a smile for the oblivious Syaoran and proceeded to walk around the park.

"Hey, hey lets go on the roller coaster now!" Syaoran had the face of a school boy on showing excitement and pointing to a huge piece of twisting metal.

"Alright, alright." Sakura agreed being dragged along by Syaoran.

But his fast pace became slower and slower until he finally stopped. He turned around to look at the tower in which the Void card use to be. Syaoran quickly squinted as if trying to look at a blistering sun. Suddenly he switched his walking direction and walked up to the tower.

"Syaoran?" Sakura called out to him concerned.

He turned towards Sakura, "I don't remember....but...." He crouched down with his hands in his head, "Why am I attracted to this thing?!"

Sakura frowned, upset by the whole ordeal, "Would you like me to tell you everything?"

Syaoran's head shot up. His eyes showed sadness with a hint of anger, "No! First Eriol then you!" Syaoran got up and inched closer to the tower with long strides, "I need MY memories not yours."

Sakura's frown could not get any lower her eyes were stirring tears on the verge of going overboard, "Syaoran I know I know..." she muttered. She ran up to the Syaoran with his hand on his forehead shaking back and forth and hugged him from behind, "I'm sorry it is difficult and that my memories were not taken instead!"

The two slumped down on the ground, Sakura still hugging him from behind, "Don't say that. You don't mean it," Syaoran muttered.

Sakura became frantic as some tears flew out of her eyes, "It's true! I would have received the punishment in place of you because...." Sakura started to cry, her grip around Syaoran tightened, "I have always been watching you...I-I knew your song was about me and then I knew what you were going through all of those years...underneath those cherry blossoms...I wanted you to regain your memories but...but I also wanted to tell you that I loved you! I still love you! That's why I would give up my stupid memories because in the end I'd still love you! Isn't that what you wanted, Syaoran?!" Sakura felt Syaoran's body tense, "S-Syaora-"

"-Sakura...I don't know why it has been so long...I wish I could remember when we were younger...but I said to myself if I could find you I would never let you go again..." Syaoran turned around as Sakura released him. He had tears in his eyes, "I found you Sakura...even without my memories I found you....and I never thought you would tell me those words, ever." He turned to look at the tower, "I wish I had my memories..." He paused, "-But why? When I have you right in front of me now?

"Syaoran..."

"Sakura-I...I love you too," Syaoran leaned forward and brushed the hair out of Sakura's eyes. She closed them waiting for Syaoran to move. He did and softly pressed his lips against hers, holding her tightly.

In the end, Syaoran did not remember nor would he for a long time. All he knew was that he had Sakura...he had her in his future and he didn't need the past to tell him that.


End file.
